Effie is short for Elise
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: Elise Stillson hates the Hunger Games. But being the daughter of the Head Gamemaker, she can't really speak up about it to anyone. [eventual Hayffie]


Being the Daughter of the Head Gamemaker, you really weren't aloud to speak out of the games. Sandwiched between my two brothers – one older, one my twin, we'd sit on the plush sofa watching the reapings every year, and the recaps each night. School days included watching the Lunchtime recap, and the weekend in he same fashion. However our Weekends during the games were spent at the training center, either mooching around in the training rooms in the basement once the games were running, or watching them train or in the tribute spa area; they only went there once before the opening ceremony, and never again opting to use the showers and baths in their apartments. The three of us loved the large mineral pool, saved for Capitol inhabitants only. Dad had been head game maker since before I was even born, meaning that I'd always been able to use these luxuries. While I would complain mentally because of the fact we got these Luxuries because we were _slaughtering innocent people_, the rest of my family were happy enough to live with it.

Today was reaping day, and I explained earlier – I was sandwiched between my two brothers on the sofa. Our Apartment was a Penthouse with views to the Presidential home, meaning we saw the grand party there every winter for the victor. My family was one with so many ties to the games - when the do finally fall, everything around us with fall with it.

"Quit squirming Elise!" Eren muttered from my side. As my twin brother, we looked as similar as we could be. The same dark hair, blue eyes and small nose as our father. However I was a good head height shorter.  
"Hey, she's just excited!" Our older brother Apollo smiled. He looked a lot like us, but he had our mothers sandy blonde hair.  
"Yeah…that's why." I murmered. Infact, I'd been looking at myself in the mirror to see if I looked like Mother, or if the only image of her would be the framed one on the shelf to my right. The real thing having gone when I was four.  
"Hey! Why aren't you watching the reaping yet?" Viktoria called from the other room. She was our Stepmother, and while she was nice, she was trying to hard to fill the gap. I mean, she was only three years older than Apollo, and was already married to our 43 year old father – 21 years her senior – and pregnant with their first child. Normally Viktoria would be out shopping or something, but being the size of a whale and the due date approaching fast, she decided to stay at home nowadays. Besides, the reaping was Mandatory viewing. If she wasn't viewing from the city's screens, she'd have to watch it here.  
"It's about to come on, you'd better come through." Eren yelled back. She arrived moments later with a two bowls of popcorn, handing us one before sitting on the sofa and balancing the other on her belly. We sat in silence as the anthem played, and it cut to an interview between Zeus Flickerman and our father.

"So, Vaan, how is this year's games going to differ, other than the fact we have double the tributes?" the overly peppy man crowed.  
"Well, it'll be an interesting games, but we want to see how interesting the crop of Tributes are this year before we can start to place bets now wont we." Father laughted.  
"Vaan Stillson, everybody!" Zeus smiled, before the screen cut to the first district.  
_District One_ the screen read, and Viktoria sighed.  
"Get ready for an even longer than ever reaping, kiddies." She sighed. Despite the fact she was young enough to be our sister, we all liked Viktoria…just a little bit. We watched on the screen as the Escort for District One smiled on stage before reaping four people – however, three tributes volunteered, the forth reaped one was a tall, strong looking boy with dark blonde spikes adorning his hair. One of the girls even hissed at the camera. I shuddered. I wouldn't want to meet any of them on the wrong side of a sword. The same went for Districts 2 and 4, with 3 between them looking kind of weak. As District 5 made its way through to District 11, Apollo muttered something chilling into the air.  
"Remember, theres double the chance Dad's job could end this year."  
"Al! Don't say something like that!" I hissed to him He shrugged.  
"There's a good chance." Eren added. I frowned. Viktoria just sighed.  
I silently turned my attention back to the screen, just to catch the words _District Twelve_ fade off the bottom of the screen. A man in a Pea-Green Suit was smiling broadly from the center of the stage, addressing the crowd, before smiling broadly.

"Ladies First!" his Capitol accent was even thicker than Viktoria's, which was saying something. He pulled a purple glove on his right hand before diving it into the bowl and extracting a piece of paper. "Maysilee Donner!" he called. A murmer ran through the crowd, and a screech from a woman standing at the side of the ring rung out into our ears. The camera zoomed in on her, until flitting to a younger looking version of her climbing the steps, blinking back tears. "Don't be shy dear, anything you want to say to the crowd?" the escort smiled slightly. She shook her head. "Alrighty then. Next, our first Male tribute." He went onto select both the male and the other female Tributes in a haze, and had the final tribute card in his hand when I snapped back to reality following the outburst from the woman. "I am proud to announce that the final tribute of the 50th Hunger Games is… Mr Haymitch Abernathy!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


End file.
